


From the wreckage of your haunting memory

by Darnia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnia/pseuds/Darnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean catches Castiel singing once, and can't get his voice out of his head.</p><p>Then Dean's nightmares surface...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the wreckage of your haunting memory

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for the singing part is [this dude](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6GNVaYhQAE).
> 
> I didn't tag this as Dean/Cas since it really isn't, but there are some Dean/Cas overtones so be warned if you're super grossed out by that, or something.

It's a situation as familiar as breathing to Dean: driving along the highway, a classic rock tune blasting out of the radio while Sam stares out the passenger window and Cas is slouched in the back seat. Dean is singing, off-key, at the top of his lungs. As he pauses to take a breath, a soft sound coming from the backseat makes him stop for a second with a look of confusion on his face. He reaches out and turns the music way down, and suddenly he can hear what it was: Cas singing softly along to the song. He continues for a few bars then stops once he realises the volume’s gone way down. He meets Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror, tilting his head to one side, and says, “Dean. Turn it up?”

Dean is speechless for a moment, then grins and says, “sure, Cas.” He cranks it back up, still grinning, as the Impala roars off towards the horizon, music blaring.

 

\------

 

Dean couldn’t get Cas’ voice out of his head. The song he’d been singing had been quite cheesy, but something in the way Cas had been singing it had made it touch Dean in a way he’d never admit to out loud. Dean finds himself watching Cas out of the corner of his eye when there’s music playing wherever they are, just in case Cas starts singing again. But apparently Cas doesn’t sing much cause Dean never catches him doing it after that first time in the Impala.

One night, when Sam is at a bar and Dean is catching up on some sleep while Cas amuses himself on Sam’s laptop, Dean starts tossing and turning, obviously in the throes of a Hell flashback. Cas pads over to the bed and gently shakes him awake, whispering, “Dean. Dean wake up. It’s okay.” Dean starts awake, choking on a strangled yell, tears welling in his eyes as he looks around in panic. Cas keeps a steadying hand on his shoulder, to let Dean know that he’s in a motel with Cas and not in Hell doing things best forgotten.

“Oh God, Cas,” Dean half-sobs, still partly caught up in the memories, “is it over?”

“Shhhh, Dean,” Cas soothes gently, shifting them both so that he sits with his back leaning against the headboard with Dean laying down partly in his lap, and wraps his arms around Dean.

“Cas… sing to me?” Dean asks, voice trembling slightly.

Cas knows that Mary used to sing Hey Jude to Dean as a lullaby, but something compels him to sing a different song, altering the lyrics to suit as he goes along.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There’s always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it’s hard at the end of the day_

_You need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from your veins_

_Try to be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_You’ll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold motel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your haunting reverie_

_You’re in the arms of an angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There’s vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don’t make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It’s easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold motel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your haunting memory_

_You’re in the arms of an angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You’re in the arms of your angel_

_May we find some comfort here_

 

Dean smiles, eyes long-since closed, and slips into sleep with Cas’ arms around him.


End file.
